Granular/particulate/salt/pepper dispensers have been patented since 1907. Various implementations and techniques have been used to deliver predetermined amounts of material to date. This implementation described herein leverages a novel way of measuring and delivering that utilizes comfortable ergonomics, use, and delivery that is familiar to those that have used salt and pepper shakers historically without foreign tilts, inversions or hand gestures.